Genius
by mychakk
Summary: She's a genius, after all. Post Season 8 Finale. My two cents that were written in about half an hour.


**Title: Genius  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 FINALE!  
****Rating: **K  
**Chapters: **1/1  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **She's a genius, after all. Post Season 8 Finale. My two cents written in about half an hour.

**Xxx**

**Genius**

**xxx**

Booth didn't come to the bed. Not that she wanted him to. She couldn't be near him right now; couldn't bear to feel him touch her or even _see_ him. How could have she been so stupid? How could she have opened like that for him? How could she have trusted him and allowed him to break her heart? Certainly she had misread the signs. To think he'll want to marry her. It was foolish!

Her eyes popped open.

Wait a second.

She was not foolish! She was the smartest person in the world. She certainly did _not_ read the evidence wrongly!

She frowned, going over the facts.

#1: Booth has _always_ wanted to get married. #2: He has always wanted to marry _her_. Heck, he has left enough hints over the last few days, weeks, _years_ – not that she did hints well, but those were _obvious_ enough even for her to pick them up.

Conclusion: Booth _really_ wanted to marry _her_.

It didn't take a genius to realize that.

And she was a one, after all.

#3: He was _very _happy after she proposed. Joyous and smiling and grinning (as was she for that matter, but let's not got into that right now. Facts!). #4: He has waited for her to propose even before Christine was born. She could clearly recall the conversation that had set this arrangement between them.

Conclusion: There was no way he would change his mind just like that.

Her frown deepened.

Was it something she did? No. She didn't do anything. Was it something _he_ did? Again no. They had been so happy when they got back from the traffic where Booth and Sweets arrested the girl. They kissed and promised to met in the park with Christine and Booth was _so_ happy to spend their time together to talk about their plans. He even told her in the park he couldn't believe she wanted a traditional ceremony-

The park!

The _call!_

Something changed after the call.

She sat up on the bed, her mind going overdrive. It _wasn't_ his Mom who called. How could she have missed it? How could she have not seen the change in him? The tension? The withdrawing from her?

Before she even registered what she was doing, she was out of their bed, out of their bedroom, and running down the stairs at a neck-breaking pace.

"Bones?" Booth startled as she stopped in front of him in the darkened living room. Her mind racing, but her eyes – sharp as always – took in his posture, the lines marrying his wary face, the redness of his eyes, the wet tracks on his cheeks.

"Who called you at the park?" she asked. Demanded. Her eyes boring into his.

"What?" He flinched back. He freaking _flinched_ and she _saw_ it and she _knew_.

Only Pelant could be behind this.

"What did _he_ said to you?" she asked.

But Booth swallowed then looked away. "I told you it was Mom."

"Don't lie anymore." She told him.

"I'm not." But he did not look her in the eye. And he told her enough over the years for her to know it indicated lying.

She didn't move, standing in the shadow of their quiet and still - lifeless - living room. She didn't take her eyes from his face. "Why don't you trust me?" she whispered.

His head shot up. "I do trust you." His voice broke.

"Do you?" her whisper sounded heavy even to her own ears.

Rapidly he got up from the chair he was sitting in, taking a step toward her, his arms raising as if he tried to touch her, to hug her, but they faltered in half-way up. "Yes. Bones, _yes_." He whispered brokenly. "I _do _trust you."

"Then why don't you tell me?" she asked simply.

He looked away. "I …can't."

There was a pause as they stood a foot apart that seemed like ten thousand miles. Finally, he looked up. "Please." He said and finally, _finally_, his eyes met hers.

And it was then she saw the pain and hurt, and that it was killing him inside just as much as it killed her.

Fresh tears filled her eyes but she nodded bravely. "I trust _you_." She said and turned around to head back to their bedroom. "The bed is cold without you." she told him and left.

Even if he can't tell her – yet – she'll get the evidence to work it out eventually.

And as she was climbing under the covers, she heard the stairs squeaking under his heavy steps. She waited, eventually feeling the bed shift under him. His heat radiated from him but his arm hesitated before sneaking over her waist. She pressed her back against his chest and put her hand over his as it finally nestled near her heart.

She smiled slightly.

She may not know the details and still not exactly understand his reasoning and they definitely needed to talk, but seriously. Did he really think he could hide the truth from her?

Honestly.

She's a genius after all.

**xxx**

**End**

**xxx**

**AN**_ Just a little pick me up after the Finale that, to be honest in a way is a masterpiece, because it was all frighteningly so well in character. (don't get me wrong I got mad, I grieved and now seeing the emotional response I can say TPTB still have it in themselves to make me feel passionate about it all)._

_Now we need lots of fanfics to pass the hiatus! So all the writers and non writers - it's time for us to work! :)_


End file.
